Draco's Day
by ybnormal
Summary: Draco starts his 6th year at Hogwarts as normally as ever. He soon finds out, however, that he is not the only person who has an eye for the dark side. He finds himself compeating not only for awards at Hogwarts, but affection of a certain new student.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

-Uninformed-

Students Dumbledore stood up and opened his arms in welcome. "Welcome to another year at Hogwarts. First and for most I would like to announce our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher Professor Snape." A hush fell over the great hall as every student's eyes fell on Prof. Snape. "And we have a new potions teacher." He waved his hand toward the teacher table. "This is Professor Fowler." Dezeraine stood and looked over all the students. "I would also like to introduce a new student in her 6th year." Dumbledore motioned for the doors to open and all the first years and one older student came through the doors.

Professor McGonagall brought out an old hat on the stool and opened a very large piece of parchment. "When I call your name please come forward to be sorted. Alvins, Melissa" She placed the sorting hat on her head.

"Hufflepuff."

Crabbe, do you see her?" Draco grabbed his robe sleeve.

"Yeah, she's pretty."

"She'll probably go the Gryffindor" Goyle huffed.

"No, there's something about her," He smirked.

"Fowler, Alexia." Professor McGonagall called out.

Alexia walked forward and sat on the stool. No sooner had the hat touched her head the sorting hat yelled out "Slytherin." She smiled as everyone at the Slytherin table cheered. She walked over to the table cheered. She walked over to the table and sat in the closest available seat which so happened to be beside Draco Malfoy.

"Congratulations on getting Slytherin." He stuck out his hand.

"Thank you." She smirked at him and shook his hand.

They talked through the rest of the sorting ritual. After the big feast was over everyone started to disperse. "You can follow me to our house." Draco started toward the door. Alexia turned and rolled her eyes. "Yeah, cause I can't do anything for myself." She started to walk. "Hold up." She grabbed Draco's robes. "Who's that?" She pointed to the Gryffindor table.

"That's the famous Harry Potter." He mocked.

"Oh." She smiled at him. "Note to self."

"What are you talking about?" Draco snorted.

"None of your business." She pushed past him and caught up with the other Slytherins down to the bottom of the castle.

"More than you handle Malfoy?" Hermione snorted.

"No, and you'll do good to keep your nose out of it, you filthy little Mud-blood." He snorted and walked toward the door.

"He boils my blood." Ron said grabbing for his wand.

"He's not worth it." Hermione put her hand on his.

"What was the password again?" Alexia said to herself.

"Pretrener." Draco said coming from around the corner.

Immediately the door opened and they were looking into the dungeon like common room. Alexia smiled and walked into the room. "Just like home." She walked to the staircase going to the girl's dorm.

"There's a lot about her you need to find out." Professor Snape walked up behind Draco who was now standing by the fireplace watching her walk away.

"What?" Draco spun around. "Oh."

"Alexia." He yelled.

Alexia spun around at the top stair and when she saw Snape her face lit up. "Sivirus."

"Uh." He started.

"Sorry." She came down the stairs.

"Professor Snape."

"Better." He smirked.

"It's going to take a while." She sighed.

"I know. This is Draco Malfoy..."

"I know who he is... Mister prefect Draco... I'll let you follow me so you don't get lost." She mocked him. "Please, let _me_ follow _you_ it's more like let _you_ follow _me_. Get lost that's funny." She snickered and sat on the couch.

Snape half smirked. "How's you parents?"

"Mom's fine, as you know, and dad's been gone for a couple months." She looked at her fingernails. "Business."

"I see." He looked at Draco.

"I have to talk to the first years, make yourself at home."

"Oh I will." She smiled.

Draco took a deep breath and sat down on the other side of the couch. "So where did you go before here? And how do you know Professor Snape so well?"

Alexia looked at him. "What's with the third degree?"

"What!" Draco stood up getting irritated.  
"Oh calm down Malfoy, I'm just joshing." She rolled her eyes.

"Oh." He sat back down feeling a little embarrassed.

"I went to Periview in America. Then if you can put two and two together my mom got offered a job here to teach Defense Against the Dark Arts. Well she convinced Dumbledore that Sivirus was best for the job and she took potions. And as for knowing Sivirus, I mean Professor Snape, he and my father are good friends. He used to watch me when they had to go away for business. My dad fully trusts him. He's like a second father to me."

Draco nodded his head. "What's your dad do?"

Alexia smiled and looked at him. "Apparently your father isn't as open to you as mine is to me." She looked at the clock. "Oh look, bed time." She stood and walked off to her room.

Next Morning

"But father, why won't you tell me if you know him." Draco whined.

"Because it's none of your business." Lucious snorted. "If you want to know so bad ask her."

"I did," he huffed, "She said you weren't as open with me. Whatever that means."

Lucious snickered, "You'll find out soon enough." He then stepped into the fire called out, "Knockturn alley" and was gone.

Alexia came down the stairs fully dressed in her school robes with her books floating behind her, "Mornin' Draco." She walked past him and toward the door.

"Are you eating breakfast?"

"Yes."

"Care if I join you?" He grabbed his backpack.

"Note to self." She said. "You're learning eh?" she smirked. "Come on"

Draco boiled inside. Never before had he had to act inferior to anyone especially a girl. Probably not even a full blood. But there was something about her that intrigued him. He might be forced to see Alexia as an equal. Something he never conceived possible. But he put his inner feelings aside and followed her out the door.

At the table she started piling the food on her plate. "Oh man this is so much better than the food at Periview."

"Tell us about Periview." Crabbe joined them.

"Well its something like this, nowhere near as big though. They also had four houses. Palmistry (Gryffindor), Teetree (Ravenclaw), Foxina (Hufflepuff), and Serpentine (Slytherin). We didn't have a sorting hat, which I personally like but we had a parchment." She took a drink of pumpkin juice.

"How did they..."

"Hold your tongue Goyle" Draco scowled. "She needed a drink."

Alexia nodded her thanks. "We would dip our hand in some ink and place it on the parchment. The parchment would then take the ink, soak it up and then the name of your house would appear. It was neat actually. But all the first years would dread to be put in Serpentine. I however knew I would be put there and welcomed it openly."

"So you pretty much knew you'd be put in Slytherin then, right?" Draco looked at her.

"Not really, I was hoping, but I wasn't sure what the procedure for sorting was." She looked at her watch, "Oh, we'd better go, we'll be late for potions."

"I don't have potions." Crabbe and Goyle said in unison.

"You mean you don't go to classes with your house?"

"Well for the most part, but they failed so they couldn't move on." Draco shook his head, "But I've got potions first. Then transfiguration, care of Magical creatures, and Defense Against the Dark Arts."

So do I what a great way to end the day." she picked up her wand, flicked it over her books and they floated behind her as she and Draco walked to potions.

"This is so much better than potions at Periview." Alexia tossed some Mandrake root into her cauldron and it hissed.

"Very good Mister Malfoy." Professor Fowler came around the class. "You too Miss Fowler." she winked.

"Is it weird having you mom as a teacher?" Draco leaned over.

"Not really, it'll be weirder having Siv... Professor Snape as a teacher." She poured her potion into a flask, labeled and corked it and walked up from to place it on the table.

"Finished already?" Professor Fowler said making her way to the front again.

"Yes I am professor and just between us..." She glanced at Harry. "He's cheating."

"WHAT?" Professor Fowler turned red faced and her nose flared. "How?"

"He's got that Hermione girl giving him the right measurements." She turned and joined Draco at their table.

"Better finish, my mom's about to throw a conniption." She snickered.

"How do you know?"

"Just watch."

Draco put the cork on his bottle and looked at Professor Fowler.

"Mister Potter!" She bellowed. Her normal 5'7" stature seemed to grow and her pale face turned bright red.

"Yes?" Harry looked up from his cauldron.

"Are you cheating?" Her nose flared.

"No Ma'am" Harry's face drained of color.

"You are cheating, don't lie to me." She slammed her hands on her hips.

"And you" she pointed at Hermione "Are you helping him?"

"No ma'am I promise I'm not." Harry pleaded.

"I don't want to hear it." Professor Fowler turned to face her desk. "You all should be done by now, label your bottles and turn them in."

All the students slowly walked to the front of the class and turned in their potions.

"You are free to go." She waved her wand over the bottles and they disappeared. "Except for you two." She blocked Harry and Hermione front leaving.

"I'll wait for you outside." Ron said walking out the door.

"I don't want to see that you've been cheating. That's not tolerated in my class."

"But..."

"But nothing, I know Professor Snape didn't allow cheating in his class and I am no exception."

"I know..." Hermione sighed. "I'm sorry, it won't happen again."

"You're right, now you've forced me to do this. 10 points from Gryffindor" she sighed. "Now head on to your next class."

Alexia watched them walk down the hallway, "10 points mother."

"Yeah 10 points is a good starter, don't want to get fired so soon."

"True alright I'm off to transfiguration." She joined Draco at the door.

"Only 10, but she said she's pacing herself."

"Cool, I can't wait till Defense Against the Dark Arts."

"Me either."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

-Created Equal-

"That class wasn't anything like I thought it was going to be." Draco slung his backpack over his shoulder.

"Better or worse?" Alexia tucked her wand in the pocket of her robes.

"Way better." He smirked and put his wand away.

"So, what else is there to do?" She glanced at him.

"Well, I have Quidditch practice in a few minutes." Draco raised his head. "I'm the seeker."

"Hey, dude, get off the broomstick and put both feet on the ground. You're not on the field yet." She rolled her eyes.

"You can come watch if you want." He puffed out his chest.

"Yeah, and give you the pleasure?" She shook her head. "No thanks." She sped up and turned to the direction of the dungeons.

"Malfoy!" Crabbe grabbed his shoulder huffing and puffing. "You coming to the pitch?"

"Duh, you twit." Draco moved out from under his hand. "Let's go." He took a step forward and felt something under his foot. "What's this?" He bent down and picked it up.

"Looks like some sort of diary." Crabbe peered over his shoulder.

"I can see that." Draco hissed. He tried to open it. "Must be locked with a voice charm." He looked around, then took his wand and tapped his throat. "Mockus, Alexia Fowler." His voice changed instantly. "Now, let's see." He thought for a moment. "Openus…"

"Nothing Happened."

"Shut-up Crabbe. I'm trying to think." He said in Alexia's voice.

"You sound funny." Crabbe laughed. "Why can't you just use the repeatus charm?"

"Wow, Crabbe, you are good for something after all." Draco tapped the diary. "Audio Repeatum." The diary shook and then words formed on the front.

"I don't know who you think you are, but you obviously aren't me, I remember my key."

"Why does she have to be so smart?" He stomped his foot. "Why can't it be something simple like, Open Sesame." Instantly the book snapped open to the last page occupied. Draco smirked. "Well, lookie here."

"We'd better go." Crabbe looked toward the Quidditch pitch. "Oh and you might want to change your voice back."

"I know that." Draco snapped. He shut the diary, looked around, and tapped his throat again. "Better?" He said in his own voice.

Crabbe nodded his head and they made their way to practice.

Back in the common room, Draco sat down on the couch and opened the diary again. He flipped though the pages and found a family tree. He started at the bottom where Alexia's name appeared and started tracing upward.

"Draco Malfoy!" Alexia came sprinting down the stairs. "How DARE you open my diary and go through it. That's MY privet stuff!" She grabbed the diary from his hands and put it in her pocket.

"You dropped it." He stood up in his defense.

"That doesn't give you a right to open it." She boiled. "I knew I should've put that slug jinx on it.

"You shouldn't have dropped it."

"Oh go suck an egg, Malfoy." You just wait till my father hears about this. "She stomped off.

"Like her father can do anything to me." He snorted and walked out the door and up to the Great Hall. He stopped Harry sitting by himself at the Gryffindor table. "Friends finally wise up, Potter?"

"Shove off Malfoy."

"No, better not Potter. I have a lot to say to you." He stood over him. "You may as well give up now, you'll never win."

"What are you talking about, Malfoy?" Harry tried to stand up.

"You can't win." Draco pushed him back down.

"Win what?" Flashes of Voldemort and Cedric, and everything that has happened over the past two years raced through his mind.

"Anything, but mostly Quidditch." Draco snorted. "We've already had a great practice, and we're going to beat you." He strolled back over to his table. "And the house cup is ours this year."

"You say that ever year, Malfoy." Harry turned back around to ignore him.

"Don't make me mad, Potter, remember, I'm a prefect."

"How can I forget, with you shoving that stupid badge in my face every chance you get."

"Oh, you're just jealous that you didn't get one."

"And you're just mad because Alexia wont' give you the time of day."

"What?" He stood. "What makes you think she's blowing me off?"

"Because she talks to me all the time." Harry smirked at him.

"Why you little…" Draco started after him.

"Is there a problem here?" Professor Snape appeared in the doorway.

"No." Draco ground his teeth.

"Good. Malfoy, your father is here to see you." Snape looked down at him.

"Fine." Draco stormed off to the common room. As soon as he stepped foot into the common room his father started in on him.

"Draco, didn't I tell you to be nicer to her? You have no idea what could have happened if I hadn't intervened? Do you?" He fumed.

"No, what?" Draco crossed his arms.

"Don't use that tone with me." He pointed to the chair. "Sit! If I hadn't promised to make you behave you could have been in a world of trouble. She's a lot more like you than you think. Be nicer to her. Her father doesn't play around, and neither does the rest of her family." He pulled up his robe sleeves to reveal a freshly made scar. "Be good!" He fixed his robes and stepped into the fireplace and vanished.

Alexia came down the steps. "Be good." She snickered.

"Who are you?" Draco stood up and gaped at her.

"Oh alright, alright." She sat on the couch. "I'm not going to tell you everything because I don't like sharing with people, I've never been made too and I won't start now, but I will tell you what I want to tell you." She pulled her legs up Indian style underneath her. "I'm a Fowler, my mother is a Fowler and so is my father, and we originated here." She placed her hands on her knees.

"Here in…"

"No, Draco, but close enough."

"So, what you're telling me is you're a…"

"Pureblood, yeah." She looked at him. "Have been my whole life."

"What does your father do?" He tried to pick her brain.

Alexia smiled. "Sorry, Malfoy, my information center has shut down." She looked into his eyes.

Draco met her gaze and couldn't look away.

"Draco, Draco." Crabbe snapped his fingers in front of Malfoy's face.

Draco blinked out of the stare and looked over at Crabbe. "What do you want?"

"You started speaking in some weird language and in some weird voice."

"I was doing what?" Draco raised his eyebrow. He looked at Alexia.

She turned her head from the fire to look at him and winked. "What's a matter Malfoy?"

"What did you do?" He said exasperated.

"What are you talking about?" She pushed her eyebrows together. "Crabbe, could you do me a favor and get me a drink?" She smiled at him. He nodded and walked away. "I was reading your soul." She chuckled.

"My mind you mean?"

"No darlin' you're soul. It reveals even more than you know about yourself."

"How DARE…" He tried to yell at her.

"Told you I'd get you back."

"What?" He growled.

"Oh, PLEASE! Only the Dark Lord himself can read a soul, and only those who know about him would get as mad as you when threatened." She shook her head.

Draco tried to come up with a comeback, but drew a blank. "I can't believe you made me blank, no one makes me draw a blank." He pouted and walked up to his room.

"Here's your drink." Crabbe handed her the cup.

"Go tell Malfoy about our trick." She nodded toward the boy's dorm.

"He's not going to be too happy." Crabbe cracked his knuckles.

"He'll get over it. Tell him I want to talk to him at breakfast tomorrow."

"Okay." He put his hand on her shoulder. "Good night."

"Night."

Crabbe stalked off up the stairs and into his room. "Malfoy, there's something that I have to tell you."

"What?" Draco barked.

"Well, we, Alexia and me, got together and planned a trick to play on you. I didn't want to, but then she gave me that puppy face and I did. Anyway, you never spoke funny, or said anything. It was all a joke." He stepped backward to avoid the anticipating blows from Draco.

"A joke?" He stood up. "I've never been the butt of a joke." He thought about it. "What does that mean?"

"Sounds like she's flirting." Roger, a roommate of Draco's, came over from his bed.

"She's what?" Draco whipped his head around to see him.

"Flirting." Roger chuckled. "Surely you've had someone flirt with ya before."

"Well actually no, no other girl has even caught my attention." He looked toward the door.

"So, does that mean you like her?"

"NO!" Draco snapped.

"Ah, when one is too hasty to answer that usually means you do." Roger pulled up a chair. "Listen, Malfoy, there is nothing wrong with having a crush on someone."

"I don't have a crush on her, Roger!" He snorted and sat on his bed. "I don't like her. I don't like her at all." He grabbed his Defense Against the Dark Arts book and opened to the chapter about Voldemort.

The next morning he woke up to the yells coming from the common room. He, not wanting to miss any action, ran downstairs to see Crabbe & Goyle rolling in the floor clutching their stomachs. "What's this?" He nudged Goyle with his foot.

They couldn't stop moaning, Crabbe managed to point to a bottle of something on the table.

Draco picked it up and looked at them. "It's gone!" He looked at them. "You drank it all didn't you?"

"Of course they did." Alexia joined him and the rest of the house. "Here" She gave them each a glass of potion.

Within seconds the yelling and moaning had stopped and Goyle was helping Crabbe up onto the couch.

"Better?" She bent down to look at their faces.

"Thanks, that was horrible." Goyle rubbed his still aching stomach.

"What was it?"

"Seems like it was a gastrous potion." Professor Snape walked in.

"Yeah, I figured it was, s I gave them the detrosag potion to counteract it." Alexia patted Crabbe's leg. "But they really should go to Madam Pomfrey to be completely cured."

"Yes," Snape looked around the room. "You, make sure they get there."

"Okay." Roger helped them up and they disappeared into the dark hallway.

"Good work, Alexia, now get ready for classes." He nodded to her and walked away.

Alexia grabbed the glasses from the floor and started back to her room to retrieve her books.

"Wait." Draco peered at her through slitted eyes. "I'm a prefect…"

"Point…Malfoy?" She interrupted.

"Don't interrupt me." He grabbed her arm.

"Get _over_ yourself." She jerked her arm out of his grasp and walked off.

"No one does that." Draco hissed. "Not to me."

"She just thinks she's better." A few Slytherin girls surrounded him. "Honestly Draco, I don't know _why_ you put up with her." One of the girls brushed his arm with her fingers. "Can't your dad take care of her?" She pouted. "Doesn't he have connections?"

Draco looked around at all the girls. "Connections?" He gulped. Visions of Voldemort, the death eaters, and his father ran through his mind.

"Yeah, I thought he worked for the Ministry."

"Oh." He let out a sigh of relief. "Yes, he does work for the Ministry, but why do you want her gone so bad?"

"She's bad for the house." Another girl jumped into the conversation. "IU saw her talking to Potter a couple of days ago."

"What!" Draco's blood boiled.

"Yeah," the last girl picked up on his anger and wanted to egg it on. "I do believe that I saw her sitting with him outside just yesterday."

"Oh, all of you need to go to the bathroom."

"What? Why?" The first girl scowled.

"Because you're all full of crap!" She shook her head. "Sitting with Potter? Okay, if you say so." She snickered, and then headed out of the common room and vanished.

Draco broke free from the girl's barrier and grabbed his bag. "I'll take care of it." He then went to class.

As the weeks went by Alexia and Draco acted awkward to around each other. Neither of them spoke to each other. Alexia buried herself in her books and spent a lot of time with Roger and the other, older Slytherin boys. Around the middle of December the decorations for Christmas were beginning to appear all over the castle. The first semester was rounded up and all the students were in a frantic state of packing, studying, and trying to get everything done. The Slytherin team was getting very good. They had already beaten Ravenclaw, and was training harder than ever to beat Gryffindor when the next term started. A week before the students were to go home for holiday, Dumbledore gathered them all into the Great Hall.

"We have a guest speaker today." He opened his arms in welcome.

Damian Fowler came striding up the walkway between the Slytherin and Hufflepuff table.

Alexia squealed.

"This is Mr. Damian Fowler. He is a nobleman of the Old Wizards. He is a very important member of the Ministry, and a much respected member of the Wizarding community."

"Thank you Headmaster." He said as he approached the platform. "I'm here to talk to you about…" He went on and on about his job. Alexia listened intently to every word her father said. After Damian was done he made his way down to Alexia. "Can I have a word with you?"

She stood up and followed him out of the Great Hall and into the foyer. "What is it?"

"Sweetheart, I know how much you had your heart set on coming home for Christmas holiday but…"

"Something's come up and you have to go away." She sighed and looked at the floor.

"I'm really sorry."

"Daddy, I never get to spend anytime with my job…" He put a hand on her shoulder.

"Well tell _him_ to shove it. I'm more important." She wiped a tear from her eye.

"You don't mean that?" He cupped her face in his hands.

"You know I don't. But I would like some time with you." She looked into his eyes.

"How about I stay here a little longer and we go for a walk." He straightened up.

"Really?" Alexia's eyes lit up.

"Really. Which way should we go?" He looked around.

"Outside."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

-Stupid Cupid-

Christmas came and passed with not much studying from the Slytherin house. Quidditch practices were put on hold on account of the entire team going home for holiday. The New Year brought new challenges for Alexia. More and more people were trying to get her attention, she was trying to get away from them, and she hadn't heard from her father in about a month.

The month of January came and just as quickly left. Already there had been a trip to Hogsmeade and another was coming up on February 14th. Valentine's Day.

"Why do we have this dumb holiday?" Alexia shoved another card into her bag making sure no one saw her.

"It came on our 2nd year and Dumbledore hasn't gotten it taken away yet. I really wish he would." Draco adjusted his backpack and sped up.

"I wasn't talking to you, but whatever." She walked to the nearest bench and opened her bag. She waved her wand over them and they vanished.

"Hey Alex." A blond haired 6th year walked up to her.

"Hey Bre." Alexia moved her bag.

"Thanks. You don't look too happy." Sabrina sat down.

"It's Valentine's Day." She scowled.

"Oh, yeah I heard about your first year boyfriends." She chuckled.

"Oh, shut up." Alexia playfully shoved her. She looked up in the sky just in time to see an owl drop a letter above her. She reached up and caught it and looked at the front. "Great another one."

"But this is a real letter." Sabrina peered over at it.

"Alright, I'll open it." Alexia opened the letter and read aloud. "Dearest Alexia, I have been feeling this twinge in my heart since the first time I saw you during the sorting. Having class with you, getting to know you had only made me want you more. You are as beautiful as the stars at night, and more majestic than the waves of the sea. Although you do not know who I am, I will never forget you my love. In Love…"

"It's blank?" Sabrina yelled.

"Yeah." Alexia searched the letter again for some clue.

"Don't act happy. Don't act annoyed till we get to our room."

"Yeah, because I'm sure happy about this." She sighed heavily.

They walked back to their room like nothing had happened. When they got to door closed, and everything they pulled out the letter and discussed its contents until it was dinner time.

"You do know that tomorrow is actually Valentine's Day." Sabrina sat in front of her at the table.

"Yeah, I know. It's just that we go to Hogsmeade tomorrow." Alexia looked around. "Who do you suppose it was?"

"I think it's Malfoy." Sabrina whispered.

"What, no way!"

"You like him."

"No I don't." Alexia picked up her fork and examined it.

"Well I think you'd be perfect."

"How do you get that?"

"Come on, you're _so_ stubborn. He's a pureblood, you're a pureblood. You're dad's a…"

"Shh." Alexia hissed.

"Sorry, but you two have so much in common.

"I think the hearts on the walls have gotten to your head." Alexia tapped her plate. "I'm starving!"

"Alexia!" Draco yelled from the doorway.

"Awe look daddy's come to see me." She rolled her eyes and ignored him.

"Alexia, I called your name." He snarled.

"Yeah, but you're not my daddy." She looked back at Sabrina and mouthed 'jerk.'

"Alexia, are you going to Hogsmeade tomorrow?" Draco sat down beside her.

Alexia turned to face him. "Yes, Draco, I'm going to Hogsmeade, but I'm not planning on doing anything there." Her stomach growled.

"Yeah, me either." He sighed and didn't say another word to her the rest of dinner.

The next morning after lunch all the students gathered by the fountain and made their way to the town of Hogsmeade. Sabrina and Alexia spent most of the day hiding from the hearts and cupids. "Really Alex, what do you feel like doing?" Sabrina finished her Butterbeer.

"Oh, I don't know, do you want to venture out and see what kind of trouble we can get into?"

"Sounds like a plan." Sabrina led the way out of the Three Broomsticks.

"Alexia," Draco walked up to her. "I've been looking for you everywhere."

"Why?" She snapped. "Daddy finally kick me out?"

"No, not yet." He smirked. "I have to show you something." He grabbed her hand and pulled her toward the deli in the center of town. "Look, there." He pointed to two adult figures sitting together near the back. "Do you see that?"

All Alexia could see was a heart in front of her face. She stepped closer to Draco for a better view.

"Don't you recognize who that is?" He said exasperated.

She peered into the room and immediately spotted them. Dezeraine and Snape. She gasped.

"Is that good?" He turned to look at her.

"I don't know." She shook her head and looked at their reflection in the window. IT was then that they were still holding hands. They each pulled their hand away and blushed.

"Uh, I think…"

"Yeah, I'm headed over there." She pointed in the other direction and they went their separate ways.

"I know you like him." Sabrina smirked.

"Shut up."

"Dezeraine." Severus put a hand in the middle of the table.

"What is it Severus?"

"I've been thinking about some things." He looked around and lowered his voice. "About us."

"Severus…" Dezeraine put her hand on his. "I thought we talked about this."

"We have, but…" He looked into her eyes.

"I told you there could never be anything more than a friendship unless I knew that Alex wouldn't have a problem with it." She gave his hand a squeeze.

"Well then why haven't you talked to her about it yet?" He pulled his hand away and looked down at his cup.

"I've been waiting for the appropriate moment."

"The moment is almost over Dezeraine." Snape started to get annoyed.

"Severus, dear, please calm down." She smiled.

"How am I supposed to keep calm?"

"Because I'll talk to her about it tonight, I promise." She stood and put a Knut on the table.

"Let's win this one." Draco added as the Slytherin Quidditch team reached the Pitch.

"I want to win too Draco, but you're extra ready." Roger patted him on the back.

"It's because of that Alexia girl." Another beater spoke up.

"No it's not, I just want to win. The cup is ours this year. We already beat Ravenclaw and the game against Hufflepuff today is the factor on whether or not we get in the cup game." He tightened the grip on his broom.

"Alright, just don't let her cloud your vision." Roger straddled his boom and kicked off.

"Whatever." Draco kicked into the air and scanned the Slytherin Towers for Alexia. When he saw her he shook his head. "Stupid Girls."

The game was tough, no one scored for most of the game. Draco scanned the sky looking for any glimpse of the snitch. It was because he was jealous of Harry that his father bought him the position of seeker on the first place. He had gotten rather good over the past few years and given Harry a run for his money at least a dozen times. Now, there he sat, on his broom stick, staring into the darkening sky for a tiny golden ball. He squinted and looked toward the towers just in time to see a bludger headed straight for him. He pulled a hard right to avoid it but wasn't quick enough. The bludger smashed him in the ribs and set him flying. He didn't move when he hit the ground. All he could hear was cheering from the Slytherin towers.

"He's done it. Draco Malfoy has managed to catch the snitch." He saw Professor Snape running over to him and then everything went black.

When he woke up he was in the Hospital wing and Madam Pomfrey was pushing her way through to his bedside. "Good, you're awake." She gave him a glass of some kind of liquid. "Drink this."

He took the cup and drank it. "What happened?"

"You got hit by a bludger." Alexia scooted closer to his bed.

"Did you see it?" He asked nervously.

"No, I was tending to my scarf. It got stuck on a piece of wood."

"Good." He said relieved.

"What?"

"Good you didn't see me. I wouldn't wasn't you getting worried about me." He tried to sit up.

"Oh, whatever Draco, I came up here to congratulate you on getting the snitch." She stood. "Now, I'm going to celebrate." She turned on her heel and exited the room.

"Draco, when will you learn?" Roger watched her walk out.

"Learn what?"

"That that's NOT how to treat a girl." He turned back to Draco.

Draco looked confused.

"All I know is I'm glad Valentine's Day is over. I hate this holiday. And what's with that naked fairy?" He thought about what happened at Hogsmeade. "Stupid Cupid."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

-Secrets Revealed-

Alexia jolted awake the next morning. She looked around, but was unable to see anything. She strained to see what was in front of her.

"Surprise!" Sabrina yelled from the common room.

"What?" she ran out the door to the balcony.

"Happy Birthday." All the Slytherins yelled.

Alexia smiled and made her way to the middle of the common room. "Awe how'd you all know."

"I told them." Professor Snape joined them.

She looked at him anxiously. "Did daddy…"

He shook his head. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay." She opened all her gifts and thanked everyone.

"Alex." Roger came up to her. "You want your gift from me?"

"Sure." She looked at his hands.

He smirked, leaned down, and gave her a kiss. "Happy Birthday."

Stunned she turned and bumped into Draco.

"Here." He shoved a poorly wrapped box into her hand.

"Thanks Draco." She smiled and opened it. "It's you." She pulled out a small figure on a broom.

"Yes, it's me playing Quidditch." He said proudly.

"Um, thanks." She put it in the box then she and Sabrina took all the gifts to her room.

"I think Roger likes you." She put the 3rd scarf on her bed.

"Ya think." she sighed and told her about the kiss. "I may like him."

"Awe, go for Draco." She stood.

"What?"

"You heard me."

"What was that all about?" Draco got in Roger's face.

"What was what?" He said calmly.

"You know perfectly well what I'm talking about."

"Oh, my gift?"

"Yes." he scowled.

"I think she liked it. I know I did."

"You're probably just using her." He stepped back.

"Who…Me?" He looked shocked. "A Slytherin, use someone." He shook his head. "Matter of fact, Malfoy, I'm not."

"Whatever." Draco spotted a letter on the mantle. He retrieved it. "Alexia, there's a letter for you down here." he yelled.

She came bounding down the steps and took the letter from his hand. After opening and reading it she let out a yelp. "Daddy's coming." She ran up the stairs to tell Sabrina.

Later that day Alexia waited in the common room for her father to arrive. She watched the door impatiently.

"Alexia." Damian came through the door.

"Daddy!" She squealed and ran to hug him. "Are you okay? I haven't heard from you in like forever."

"I know, of course, I'm okay."

"But you could not be." She hugged him again.

"Ah, Mr. Fowler, it's a pleasure to meet you." Draco came from the chair by the fireplace.

Damian held out his left hand to shake Draco's extended hand, his robes fell back slightly, and he quickly pulled it back. He hoped that Draco didn't have a chance to see it.

"Shall we go then dear?" Damian ushered her out of the door.

When Alexia returned she held a canvas bag in her right hand and a medium sized box in the other. She walked past Draco, who was still sitting on the couch, and went up to her room. A few minutes later she came back to the common room and walked up to Sabrina. "Here."

"What's this?" Sabrina looked at the box Alexia had given her.

"Just open it." Alexia smiled.

Sabrina slowly unwrapped the box and pulled out a gold chain. "Oh, Alexia, it's gorgeous!"

"I thought you might like it. I know you lost yours a couple of weeks ago." She turned from her and saw Roger and Draco sitting by the fireplace. She walked over to them and sat in the middle. She turned to Roger and pulled something out of the bag. "Here, I got this for you." She handed him a box of chocolates.

"Thanks." He smirked.

"How did you get all this stuff. They don't sell this at Hogsmeade." Draco raised his eyebrow.

"You think I spent all this time in Hogsmeade?" She laughed. "Please, dear boy my father apparated me to Knockturn Alley. That's where I was this whole time. Well there and Diagon Alley of coarse."

"You got to leave the grounds?" Draco said, his voice high with curiosity.

"Yes, I did. Dumbledore knows better then to mess with my father."

"Speaking of your father, Alexia." Draco peeked around her to see if Roger was still there. He wasn't. He had left to put the candy away in his room. "Things would have been a lot easier for us both if you had just told me from the start that your father is a Death Eater."

"Draco, you don't see the point. I don't go around bragging that my father is a Death Eater because it could get him killed. I know you may go around bragging about all the connections you have and everything, but I don't."

"Still…" He mumbled.

"Oh, grow up." She sighed and tossed a box into his lap. "See you tomorrow." She got up and walked to her room.

Draco looked at the box for a while and then opened it. He smiled and looked toward the girl's dormitory.

The following day was a Saturday and it was the match between Gryffindor and Slytherin. The match that would determine who would win the Quidditch Cup. Slytherin's had come so close for years, only losing by one team. Gryffindor. As the team readied in the dressing room, and the students gathered in the towers, the teachers assembled at the doors of Hogwarts. "We can't let them play today. It's too dangerous." Professor McGonagall pleaded.

"Minerva, there is no real threat." Snape chimed in. "It was only a rumor."

"Still, Severus, I'd like for the students to be safe. It's better safe than…"

"Sorry." Dumbledore finished McGonagall's statement. "You are absolutely right Minerva. I think that the Quidditch game should be canceled for this time. We will reschedule for another day." He turned on his heal and strode swiftly down to the Quidditch Pitch. "Madam Hooch." He said strolling out onto the field.

"Yes Professor?" She pulled the whistle from her mouth.

"Quidditch has been canceled on account of…" He whispered the rest into her ear.

Madam Hooch's eyes widened and she kicked off into the air to make the announcement.

Back in the common room everyone was arguing and laying blame on everyone else. "It's no one's fault." "Yes it is, it's your fault, you did something to Dumbledore." "No I didn't." "Yes you did." The whole room was a buzz.

Alexia sighed and sat on the couch. There was too much chatter anywhere she went. Everyone in her room was talking, the common room was no place to think. She spotted Snape across the room and made her way over to him. "What's going on?"

Snape whispered in her ear and then left the room.

"What did he say?" Draco was standing beside her now.

"Come on, I'll tell you over there." She pointed to a corner of the room where no one was. "Alright…" She stated when they reached the solitude of the corner. "Snape told me that they had gotten word that Voldemort was going to try to attack the castle. Dumbledore wouldn't say who it was that told him, but I suspect one of the Phoenix members told him. How they found out I don't know, but…"

"So that's why the game was cancelled? Because of a rumor?" Draco crossed his arms.

"It wasn't a rumor Malfoy." She sneered and walked through the doors to the hallway.

The next day during Defense Against the Dark Arts, Draco looked over to see how everyone was doing. They were in a race to see who could come up with the best solution to the changelings problem. It wasn't really a Dark Art, but Professor Snape had been distracted for quite some time. "Psst, Goyle." Draco peeked over to his friends piece of parchment.

"What?" Goyle looked over at him.

"What do you have?"

"Nothing, I really don't care about Muggle babies or elves." He scratched his head and looked around the room.

Everyone was in a rush to finish the essay. Everyone except Alexia. She sat two tables over and one table up from Draco and Goyle. She wasn't even holding the quill in her hand. From what Draco could see she hadn't touched it since the beginning of class. She sat arms folded on the table staring at Snape like she was trying to read his mind.

At the end of class everyone put their things away, turned in the essay, and left the room. Alexia hung back and followed Snape to his office. "So, you like my mother huh?"

"What?" Snape spun around, startled at the voice.

"Don't play stupid with me. I know that you have been pining away for her since she got here." Her face was screwed tightly.

"Alexia, listen to me…" Snape bent down to look her in the eyes. "What I feel for your mother is strong, yes, but listen to me, I would never want to do anything that would pry you and your mother apart."

Alexia's facial features softened and she turned away from him. Without saying another word, she left his office, grabbed her things, and marched straight to the dungeon where her mother taught. She burst through the doors and walked into her office. "Mother I need to talk to you now, this can't wait, and I think you need to sit down and listen very carefully to everything that I have to say."

Dezeraine nodded and sat in her chair. "What is it?"

"Alright, I know about the things that have been going on with you and Severus. I know that you all are thinking about getting together. I saw you two on Valentine's Day in the diner, and I can see it on your face now. I'm not stupid you know." She paced around the room. "I love Severus; you know that, but…"

"Alex, dear…"

"I'm talking right now mother." She took a deep breath. "Do you love him? Do you love him like you loved daddy?"

Dezeraine nodded her head.

"Then there is only one thing to do." She pulled out her wand and pointed it at her mother's chest.

"Alexia, what are you doing?"

"Shh, this is the only way." She took a deep breath and opened her mouth.

"Alexia!" Snape burst through the door. "What on earth are you doing?"

"Severus, what are _you_ doing here?" Alexia turned to see him in the doorway.

"When you didn't say anything and left my office I was going to come here and tell your mother that it was over, that we couldn't see each other any more because it was hurting you."

Alexia smiled and realized what it must look like to someone other than her. She mumbled something and a box of hard candy landed on Dezeraine's desk. "You can't have a relationship without a box of candy." She walked over to Snape and grabbed his hand. She pulled him to her mother and smiled at them. "You have my blessing."


	5. Chapter 5

-Victory-

Chapter 5

Draco could hear the crowds cheering as he and Harry raced toward the golden snitch. This was the last game of the year. The winner of this game would win the Quidditch Cup. It had been nearly ten years since the last Slytherin victory, and Draco was determined it would be his time to shine. He leaned forward on his broom and reached out his hand. Harry did the same. "Time to play dirty," Draco thought to himself. He pulled away from Harry and then rammed into him with all his might. Harry flew off course but came back and nudged Draco a little. "It that all you've got Potter?" he yelled over the roar of the wind in his ears.

"Not by a long shot," Harry yelled back. He pulled up on his broom hoping Draco would follow.

"Not this time Potter." He leaned even more forward so he was almost lying in the room stick. He turned the corner and something hit him in the eye. He could feel the pain searing through this head and the vision in his left eye began to fade away. He shook off the pain and realized that he had grabbed at the object instinctively. He gasped when he saw the snitch in his hand. He let out a victory scream that could have been heard for miles. "Slytherin wins the Quidditch Cup!" the announcer yelled. "Draco Malfoy has caught the golden snitch." Draco lowered himself and dismounted his broom. He held the snitch up for all to see. "I did it," he smiled a genuine smile. Although he wanted it more than anything and although he told everyone that he was going to win, he still had some doubts.

Alexia ran down to the pitch and hugged him. "Awesome job." She patted his back and ran back to her friends.

Later in the Slytherin House everyone was celebrating. Everyone except Alexia. She had gotten as out from her father. It read:

Dearest Alexia,

I'm glad to hear you won the cup, but I regret to say that I will not be able to see you this summer. Your cousin needs help desperately and is calling upon everyone he knows for help and support. He's planning something big. I'm really sorry sweetie, and I hope to see you very soon.

With all my heart,

Dad.

Alexia sat on her bed and reread the letter at least a dozen times. She sighed, got up, and walked over to the window that was showing the water under the lake. She spun around when she heard the door unlock.

"Alex, why don't you come down with us and celebrate," Sabrina walked over to her.

"There's nothing to celebrate," she growled.

"We won the Quidditch cup. What do you mean there's nothing to celebrate?" she sat beside Alexia.

"Just what I said. Leave me be." She stood and purposefully left the letter on the windowsill. She couldn't say it, she wouldn't. But she could let Sabrina make her own conclusions about the letter.

Sabrina saw the letter and picked it up. She thought about not reading it, and then figured why not? She opened it and read it twice. "Alex, I'm sorry."

"About what?" she denied even receiving a letter.

"Alright, well, whatever." She stood and tossed it into the fire. If Alexia wanted to play she could play too. "I'm going to have some pumpkin juice."

"Whatever." Alexia rolled over onto her side and stared at the fabric that was blocking her view. All she wanted to do was sleep and forger all about her father and her father's side of the family. She knew it may be bad, but she didn't care. She was closer to her father than her dear second cousin was. Besides he was a half-blood and her family was all pure bloods. So what if he was feared by all. She wasn't afraid of him. She sighed and listened to all the commotion. Going on in the common room. She sat up when she heard her name. She walked over to the door and cracked it open. She saw Draco and Roger arguing in the middle of it all.

"She likes me more Malfoy." Roger crossed his arms.

"How could she like you? She's royalty and you…you're nothing but a half-blood." The crowd gasped when they heard that and Roger drew his wand.

"What did you say?"

"Your great-great grand mum, what was her name?" He smirked, "oh yes, Rhonda Evans. Muggle through and through."

"She was not." He pushed his eyebrows together.

"Go ask daddy." He sneered.

"Besides, you saw the hug she gave me after the match today."

Alexia came storming down the steps. "How dare any of you boneheads think that I like either one of you?" She put her hands on her hips. "Hmm?"

"Well," Roger started.

"You, I was only talking to you because of all the lies you told to build your self up, even thought you know for a fact that Malfoy here is right about your blood type."

Draco snickered.

"And you!" she turned to him. "I hugged you because you won the match for my first year here. It meant nothing." She chewed her jaw. "Both of you are just…" She drew her wand and waved it in the air. The two boys that had been arguing no more than five minutes before were now squealing and grunting on the floor like pigs.

"What's gong on here?" Prof. Snape burst into the common room. "You three into my office, now!" He pointed to Draco, Roger, and Alexia. Inside his office he blew his stack. "What's wrong with you three, you have been causing problems since she got here." He lowered his voice when he realized what was going on. "Alexia, I need to speak to you first."

Draco and Roger left the room still grunting between breaths.

"Alexia,"

"Professor Snape, before you say anything let me just say that…"

"I know that you are under a lot of stress."

"What? Kinda I guess." She said surprised.

"How if your father?"

"What father?" she covered her mouth but it was too late.

"Business?"

"As always. He spends all his time with that cousin of his. Now I can't see him all summer because Cousin V…Vincemeat has something planned."

"I know, I can feel the power." He lifted up his sleeve to reveal his death eater mark.

"Yeah well." She crossed her arms.

"Tell the pigs I'd like to speak to them and if possible…"

"I'll fix them." She smirked and walked out of the door.

Next Week

A few days had gone by and everything was back to normal in the Slytherin House. As must as normal as it ever was. Alexia, Roger, and Draco put aside their differences for now and had fun ganging up on all the other houses.

Alexia had talked with P. Snape a few more times and decided to let Draco in on her little secret. She found him one day after dinner. She hadn't eaten. She couldn't, she had a queasy stomach.

"Draco, I need to talk to you," she pulled him aside, "follow me." They walked down to Snape's office, and went in. "He told me I could use it, because it's sound proof." She sat down and looked at him.

"What's gong on Alexia?"

"You know my father is a death eater, but what you don't know it…" She sighed. "My dad and I are purebloods." She said to get off topic.

"Alexia, I know that. I've known that since day one. You told me remember?"

She looked at the ceiling. "Yeah."

"Just tell me." Draco was getting annoyed.

"It's not that simple." She unfolded her hands and looked at him. "My family is…complicated."

"Complicated? How complicated? Can't be that bad. I mean, it's not like you're related to Voldemort." He stood up clearly irritated.

Alexia bit her lip.

"What? You're not serious?" His jaw dropped and his eyes grew wide.

"Yeah, he's my second cousin. My dad and he are first cousins."

"Are you kidding me?"

"Nope. I have the family tree if you want proof. I'll get my dad to send it."

"No wonder my father told me your family doesn't mess around."

"I have been talking to Professor Snape and he said that now was as good a time as any to let you know."

"But why would you let me in on the… unless it's not a secret, and I'm the last to know."

"Draco, stop being a twit." She stood.

"You're the only student that knows, well besides Brea, but she knew from before I met her."

"So, Roger doesn't know?"

"No, and I would appreciate it if you wouldn't go bragging around to him and everyone else that you have been let in. This is a tremendous responsibility and blah, blah, blah."

"Blah?"

"Yeah, that's what my dad told me, and eh said that I could only tell one person but I had to give them the whole speech about not telling anyone."

"Why did you pick me as the one person to tell?" Draco raised his eyebrow.

"Because." She turned and walked out the door.

Over the next few weeks Draco and Roger tried every trick they had to get Alexia to choose. She however, ate it up. She played them both. She kind of had an idea of whom she liked more, but with the passing days, she was becoming more and more unsure.

Finally, came the week they had all been dreading, the entire year. End of year exams. There was tension everywhere but more so in the Slytherin House. Along with the studying that Alexia had to do, there was the fact that she still wasn't sure whom she liked more. Toward the end of the week Alexia was pretty close to picking, and she was almost sure she had a perfect score on all her exams.

"My potions exam tomorrow is going to be the easiest yet." Alexia stuffed a piece of roll into her mouth.

"That's only because your mommy teaches it, and you don't' have to do anything to earn a good grade." Draco rolled his eyes and took a swig of pumpkin juice.

"That's not my fault." She grinned and took another bite of roll.

They finished the dinner in silence and later made their way to the Common Room.

Alexia and Sabrina took the chairs facing the fireplace while Roger and Draco went over the last of their potions book.

"Alexia may not have to study, but I need an E in this class."

"Not me." Roger smirked. "She told me that if I made it look like I was doing my stuff then she'd help me. We are going to be partnered up for the final."

Draco wanted to tell him that he was going to be Alexia's partner and that he has a secret, but remembered what she had told him about responsibility and all that. He turned the page and went over the ingredients for the silence elixir.

"So who do you think the house cup will go to?" Sabrina pulled her legs up to her chest.

"We will of course."

"But this is your first year here; there is no way you could know that. Gryffindor always wins."

"We won the Quidditch cup, we'll win this." She winked and stood. "I'm off to bed."

The next morning the Slytherins and the Gryffindors made their way down the corridors and into the potions room. Alexia gasped when she say another woman in her mother's seat.

"Sit down now." She barked. "Mrs. Fowler was called out of town for an important meeting and won't be here for the exam. She did however; leave the list of partners she made up before." She opened a folder. "When I call your names please pick a seat and sit."

Alexia's mind was full of all thoughts possible, but mostly worries. Her mother would have told her if she had to leave. Had something happened to her? Had her cousin called her out for something? Had Dumbledore finally found out how to destroy Voldemort? She was so busy thinking she didn't hear her and Draco's names being called. Luckily he did.

"Alex," he tapped her shoulder and took a back seat.

"Thanks, I'm just thinking about what's wrong with my mom."

"Did you study?"

"I didn't think I had to." She bit her lip and pulled out her vile.

"Luckily for you," Draco gloated, "I did."

"I owe you bit time." She smiled and pulled out a second vile. "Here, just in case." She handed him the vile and sat back in her seat.

When everyone was finished and all the vials here labeled and everything was cleaned up, they were dismissed.

"Looks like you remembered more that you thought." Draco led the way up to the Great Hall.

"Yeah, I guess I paid more attention during class than I thought I did." She took a seat and waited until the room started to fill.

Dumbledore took his usual place in front of the mass of students and cleared his throat. "Good evening students, as you all know, tomorrow is the last day here. Tomorrow's dinner will be the very last and the House Cup will then be awarded. So make sure everything is set up, packed up, and ready to be shipped out. And until then, Tuck in." He raised his arms and the food appeared on the long house tables.

Next Morning

Alexia, as well as everyone else, was up at the crack of dawn packing and spending the rest of their time together.

Breakfast, lunch, and outside time came and went. Soon it was time for the award dinner. As everyone filed into the Great Hall flags of green and silver fell from the ceiling.

"Everyone find your seat." Professor MaGonagall clapped her hands to hurry the students.

"Welcome, and Good Evening." Dumbledore stood and took his place at the podium. "I think that it is time to award the House Cup. In the last place if Hufflepuff with 351 points, in third place is Ravenclaw with 392 points, second is Gryffindor with 469 points and in first place is Slytherin with a total of 500 points." He smiled. "Congratulations to Slytherin House for winning the House Cup. Your dedication and determination paid off."

"We did it. We've won!" Alexia cheered along with the other Slytherins.

After the feast was over everyone rode down to Hogwarts Station and boarded the train back to London. Draco, Alexia, Roger, and Sabrina shared a compartment. "Next year is our last," Sabrina sighed.

"Yeah, then we can go out and cause some trouble." Roger smiled.

Alexia stared out the window. It was hard for her to think about anything except how she was going to spend her summer. She wouldn't get to see her father, her mother would, no doubt, be spending her time with Snape, and she would have the entire place to herself. She had thought about inviting people over, but wasn't sure if she'd like that the whole summer.

"Alex, are you okay?" Draco put a hand on her arm.

"Alexia said nothing for a while and then wiped a tear away and turned to them. "Would you all like to spend the summer at my house? I'll be there alone. The house elves will tend to your every whim."

"Sounds great!" Sabrina smiled.

"Terrific." Draco felt the pin that Alexia had given him the last time her father came to visit. It was a small green and sliver circular pendant, with a trophey etched in the center.

Alexia smiled at him and put her hand on his arm.. "Can't wait." She looked into his eyes and thought she saw a glimpse of joy.

"Me either."

Roger pouted. "Looks like this is your Victourious Day, Malfoy."

Draco smirked. "Victory."


End file.
